Happy Birthday, Steph!
by clarkstonmom
Summary: Joe takes Steph to a cabin in the woods to celebrate her birthday. One-shot.


**Happy Birthday, Steph!**

Steph was sitting at her desk at RangeMan, lamenting the fates that were sticking her with yet another birthday. Steph didn't really know why her birthday was bothering her so much. She had a decent job that no longer involved rolling around in garbage or food—frequently—yet still didn't require pantyhose either. And she and Joe were finally really together. No more on-again, off again. But then again, Joe would be arriving in a few minutes to take her to a birthday lunch so he didn't have to miss the big game on TV tonight. Since that wasn't the most romantic way she could think of to spend her birthday, Steph wasn't sure she could put Joe in her "positive things about my life" column right about now.

Steph grumbled under her breath and reached for another file from her inbox. Realizing she couldn't concentrate on work right now, she laid the file on her desk and resigned herself to staring at her computer screen until the guy at the security gate called her and told her Joe was downstairs. Steph locked her files in her desk drawer, turned off her workstation, waved goodbye to the guys amid a chorus of "Happy Birthdays" and "Old Maid" cracks and headed downstairs. When Steph reached Joe's truck, he was standing by the passenger door looking appropriately contrite. At least he knew he was a schmuck, Steph thought. Still, he was a sexy schmuck.

Joe brushed a feather light kiss on Steph's lips, keeping it brief out of fear she'd bite him, then opened her door for her. Steph flashed Joe her patented phony smile and hopped into the truck.

Pino's. Joe was taking her to Pino's. No thought put into that one. Steph looked around the truck. No flowers. No box of donuts. Seemingly no gift of any kind. He was probably too busy thinking about tonight's game to worry himself about a gift. No matter. Steph could still enjoy her tasty lunch, then retreat back to work where she could pout the rest of the day. Besides Joe's lackluster plans, her Mom hadn't even invited her to dinner tonight, which was beyond strange. She had said she had a previous commitment, but birthdays were usually a big deal in the Plum house, if for no other reason than as an excuse to eat cake. Oh well, maybe she could get Connie and Lula to go out with her. Now, that would be a celebration.

Steph had been so busy secretly stewing about her crappy birthday that she hadn't even noticed until now that Joe was nowhere near Pino's.

"Uh, I don't mean to alarm you but it looks like you took a couple wrong turns on the way to Pino's," Steph snapped.

"Huh, so I did," Joe said as the side of his mouth quirked into a grin.

"OK, well you're smiling, and you're not turning around, so why don't you tell me what you're up to?" Steph demanded, curiosity eating away at her. She hated not being in on something.

"Up to? What do you mean?" Joe questioned, purposely playing obtuse.

"I'd like to know where you're taking me," Steph said as firmly as she could to let Joe know she meant business. If it was better than Pino's, she wanted to know as soon as possible, and if it was worse, she wanted to know even sooner.

"OK, OK, Spoilsport, I'll tell you. How does a secluded cabin in the woods sound?" Joe asked, casting Steph a quick glance with a wicked grin firmly in place.

Steph's mouth nearly dropped open, but she'd been practicing controlling that. Still, it was difficult to do under these circumstances. A secluded cabin with Joe was definitely better than Pino's for lunch and a game on TV. Maybe she heard him wrong. Steph narrowed her eyes and stared at Joe. One question should reveal the veracity of Joe's story.

"How did you get my family to agree to this? They live to torture me on my birthday with useless gifts and the reminders I'm not getting any younger."

"I'm sure that will stop now that you've settled down with me," Joe said. "Mama Plum loved the idea of my stealing you away." Steph rolled her eyes in Joe's direction. "Anyway," Joe continued, ignoring the look, "expect a Plum get together as soon as we get back. I couldn't arrange a permanent pardon from the torture. But, we will have two fun-filled days just the two of us. Now, if you're done with your questions, we're going to be in the car awhile. Why don't you sit back and relax."

Steph's eyes lit with lascivious intent and her lips softened into a seductive smile. "I think I'd rather tell you all about the luscious things I'm going to do to you to say thank you for my surprise," Steph purred.

A few seconds ticked by. The air in the car grew silent except for Joe's increased breathing. The muscles in his jaw flexed in concordance with the seconds. "I think I'd rather you sit back and relax. I'm afraid I might not be able to keep the truck on the road otherwise."

"Suit yourself. I'll hold my tongue—for now. But once we get to this wonderful cabin of yours, expect my tongue to be very active licking you all over."

Joe's eye's darkened with desire, as his hands gripped the steering wheel. This was going to be one helluva long drive. Noting Joe's reaction to her teasing, and immensely pleased with herself, Steph leaned back in the seat and closed her eyes.

"We're here, Steph," Joe whispered, gently nudging Steph's knee. Nobody could sleep more soundly than Steph, and she had been demonstrating that for the last couple hours. Still, it was a relief for Joe to have the opportunity to try and clear his head of Steph's suggestions. She'd nearly run them off the road with the things she'd said about her plans with that look in her eyes, and that wouldn't have done at all. Joe was anxious to do all the things that Steph had mentioned. A lot. In fact…Joe nudged Steph's knee again.

"I'm up," Steph grumbled, slowly coming awake. "Maybe you should have let me get more sleep last night." Steph stretched and looked around her. "Hey, we're here!" she said excitedly, hopping out of the truck. Steph surveyed the area some more. There were trees all around, a clear blue lake about a quarter mile from where they stood, and a tiny cabin nestled among the trees. It was perfect. Joe came around to Steph's side of the truck, and she took Joe's hand. "Thank you, Joe. I mean it. It's really beautiful here." Joe smiled at her, pleased that she liked it so much. He wasn't sure about his city girl in the country, but when a buddy of his at the station who owned the cabin offered the use of it to him, it seemed like the perfect birthday getaway.

"Let's go see the cabin," Steph said as she pulled Joe along.

Joe used the key his buddy had given him and opened the door. The cabin was tiny, but efficient. Minimal furniture sat in the main living room, leaving plenty of space in front of the stone fireplace that flanked one wall of the cabin. In front of the fireplace was a large, plush rug. To the left was a tiny kitchen, and in the back of the cabin was one bedroom and a tiny bathroom. It was cozy, and a perfect site for Joe's seduction plans. He was especially interested in the large fireplace. But, rushing Steph into bed wouldn't be as much fun as spending the day with her outdoors and building the anticipation of the evening ahead.

"I have an idea," Joe said as they stood perusing the cabin. "Let's take a hike in the woods."

Steph slowly turned her head to stare at Joe, whose expression was comically blank. Now that they were in the cabin, Steph expected to see some unrequited lust in his eyes. Goodness knows she could think of better things to do than hike. Besides, she wasn't much for hiking. "Uh, wouldn't that involve exercise?" Steph groused.

"That's not the right attitude, Steph. You need to stay in shape now that you're getting older. Keep your energy levels up," Joe said with all the enthusiasm of one of those annoying exercise gurus you see on TV.

Steph thought her energy level seemed high enough to throw a punch into Joe's stomach, but she figured she'd just wind up hurting her hand so she settled for scowling at him instead. Joe grinned at her and threw his arm around Steph's neck, guiding her toward the woods before she could come up with an excuse not to go.

After hiking about a mile into the woods, Joe and Steph came to a small clearing. Joe wanted to explore up ahead, but Steph didn't feel up to it. She was feeling a little winded already and decided she needed to save some energy for what she knew Joe and her were both planning on doing that night. Or at least she hoped Joe was planning on the same thing. He already threw her for a loop with the hiking thing. Still, her and Joe in a secluded cabin. She knew him well enough to know he would take advantage of that. So, Steph sent Joe off by himself, while she sat on a rock to catch her breath. While sitting there, Steph reflected on her birthday and considered how funny it was how having birthdays and getting older made you want to do the things you used to do as a kid. Because, surrounded by all these trees, Steph was suddenly struck with the undeniable urge to climb one. She and Mary Lou used to be pretty good tree climbers back in their misspent youth, and Steph was sure she still had a shimmy or two left in her. Reaching up and grabbing the lowest branch of a tree on the edge of the clearing, she determinedly climbed higher and higher. When she reached the point she couldn't climb anymore, she lay across a branch and surveyed the area. For all her complaining about the hike, Steph thought this was a really pretty area and was glad to have the chance to see it from higher up. Steph figured Joe should be coming back from his expedition soon, and wouldn't he be surprised to see her up in the tree. Well…maybe not. She did have the habit of doing crazy things, and this could definitely fall under that category.

Just when Steph thought her ass was going to fall asleep, she heard Joe's approach. She watched as he reached the clearing and looked around for her, noted the puzzled expression on his face. Before Joe freaked out and called in the Forest Ranger though, Steph let out a low whistle. Steph saw the puzzled expression give way to awareness, then his head slowly turned upward.

"Steph, what the hell are you doing up there?" Joe asked, his tone short.

Steph noted the hint of his temper and decided to tweak it some more. She leaned forward on the branch and locked gazes with Joe, then raised her arms over her head.

"Look Joe, no hands. If I fall, will you catch me?" Steph sang, ignoring Joe's question to her.

"That's not funny, Steph. Come down here now before you kill yourself," Joe said tensely, his eyes flashing annoyance.

Steph's eyebrows shot together. "Why is it that if you were in the tree it would be macho, but since it's me it's a life and death situation?"

Joe's eyes narrowed at Steph. "My unenlightened male brain can't answer that question Steph. I just know that's the way it is. Now please come down." Joe watched and waited. Steph didn't do well with demands, he knew that. It's what made giving her one that much more fun. "Jesus, you're awfully high," Joe added. "I'm really going to have to figure out a way to tame you."

Steph should have been really angry at that last comment, but the teasing light in Joe's eyes soothed her prickliness. To Joe's credit, he had greatly decreased his macho attitude over time, and as a show of appreciation Steph was trying to be tolerant of the times when he did display it. Sighing in resignation, she decided to join Joe on the ground.

"I'm getting sore up here anyway. I'll come down."

"Glad to hear it," Joe muttered. When Steph turned away from him to start her descent, a grin erupted on his face. Steph might make him crazy sometimes, but he always loved and admired her spirit. She enjoyed teasing him…and provoking his temper. He could tell. It seemed only fair to even up the score. Two can play at that game, as they say. Before Steph could make it out of the tree, Joe ducked behind a tree a couple feet away from the edge of the clearing. It was Steph's turn for a surprise.

When Steph finally made it out of the tree, with no help from Joe she thought testily, she discovered he wasn't even there. She had been concentrating so hard on getting down, she hadn't noticed him slip away. Steph knew Joe was out there. He wouldn't just leave her alone in the middle of the woods. But it was getting darker and there was an eerie silence descending over the trees. Steph had the feeling that Joe was playing with her, getting a little revenge for the tree climbing stunt. She felt stalked. She was the prey and she wondered how much the predator would play with her before he attacked. The unknown ramped up the level of excitement, heightening Steph's senses. Every breeze, every brush of a branch made Steph's skin prickle with the anticipation of Joe finding her. It was like hide and seek on an erotic level. Finally, Steph couldn't take it anymore.

"Joe? Come on, Joe. This isn't funny. Where are you?" Steph struggled to keep her tone even, not wanting to let Joe know she was the least bit nervous.

Suddenly, Steph felt the warm breath on the back of her neck. The soft lips tickling her ear. "You shouldn't be out all alone in the woods little girl. There are big bad bears in these woods." Joe's voice was husky and low and a shiver of sexual awareness ran through her.

Steph was so hyped on adrenaline, it took everything in her not to jump Joe's bones right there and then. The only thing stopping her was the cocky grin on Joe's face that told her how much he knew she enjoyed the game, despite her recent protest.

Steph raised her chin up a couple notches. "My, my, my, if it isn't the Big Bad Wolf warning me about big bad bears," Steph said wryly.

Joe's grin widened, revealing teeth. "I see my reputation precedes me."

"Oh, I've heard all about how you eat girls who have lost their way in the forest. So, is that what you're going to do to me? Eat me?" Steph asked innocently, even though her thoughts at the moment were far from innocent.

"Well, that depends. I suppose I should taste you first," Joe growled. He spun Steph around and before she could gather her thoughts, or issue any protest as if she would, Joe unsnapped her jeans and reached inside her panties. Joe inserted his nimble fingers inside Steph, swirled them around in a brief tease, then slowly withdrew them, wiping the moisture he had discovered across Steph's lips. Then he bent down and licked her lips, savoring the taste of her, before licking his way deep inside her mouth. Joe wrapped his fingers in Steph's hair, prompting images to flash through his mind of Steph's long, soft curls draped over his abdomen, tickling him. Joe broke the kiss before he exploded right that second.

"You'll have to come with me," Joe ordered, as he wrapped his fingers around Steph's wrist, intent on dragging her back to the cabin.

Steph blinked a few times, wondering if maybe the wolf hadn't managed to somehow eat her legs through her mouth, since she no longer seemed able to feel them. Steph hoped to buy enough time to re-gain her ability to walk on her own, although Joe didn't seem inclined to let her.

"Where are we going?" Steph asked politely, still feeling dazed from Joe's kiss.

"Back to my place. I'm definitely going to do that eating thing you mentioned, but I figured the least I could do was feed you first."

"A chivalrous wolf. How unique."

Joe grunted a response Steph couldn't quite catch. She felt a little more in control of her legs now; nevertheless she allowed herself to be dragged along by Joe, immensely enjoying their game. As an independent woman, she knew she should be horrified by Joe's caveman behavior, but secretly it thrilled her. Still, she saw no sense in letting him know that, so she dug her heels into the soft ground for effect, creating some resistance. Joe just growled some more and kept dragging her along, unable to be deterred. His hunger had been stoked and he was going to feed it.

When they got back inside the cabin, Joe kissed Steph again, although more gently than he had in the woods. He didn't want things getting out of control again.

"Why don't you go ahead and take a shower before I forget my manners. I'm going to put some steaks on the grill," Joe said, his voice heavy with lust.

Steph gave him that sweet smile that always melted his insides, then she turned and went into the bathroom. As soon as Joe was sure Steph was in the shower, he brought out a bottle of wine and a cupcake with a candle in it, and placed them on the kitchen counter. He set a small table for them to eat at in front of the fireplace, and then set about the task of making dinner. When Steph got out of the shower, Joe insisted that she relax on the couch until dinner was ready. Steph enjoyed watching Joe make steaks on the grill and prepare a fresh salad, refusing any help from her. Not that she was ever much help in the kitchen.

Dinner was a pleasant affair, filled with lots of banter and joking, and even some periods of companionable silence. Joe was always quick to refill Steph's wine glass when needed, and she felt relaxed and happy.

After dinner was over, Joe went into the kitchen and retrieved the cupcake for Steph's dessert. He lit the candle and placed the cupcake in front of Steph.

"Happy Birthday, Steph. I can't wait to spend a lifetime of birthdays with you," Joe said, his voice an intimate caress.

Tears sprang to Steph's eyes. She tried to blink them back, but one rogue tear managed to escape. Joe wiped it away with a gentle swipe of his fingertip. Steph drew a deep breath to try and compose herself, and blew out her candle on the exhale. Joe removed the candle, then sinfully fed the cupcake to Steph one bite at a time. Watching Steph's mouth eat was a sensuous experience by itself, especially when she was eating sweets. Damn if he wasn't getting completely turned on. Still, Joe was determined to simply watch her enjoy her birthday treat. But when a small dot of frosting smeared on her lips, he couldn't resist the urge to lean forward and kiss it off for her. Steph's lips parted immediately, and Joe readily accepted the invitation. Joe was swept away by the heat of Steph's mouth combined with the sweetness of the cupcake and the kiss quickly turned hot and demanding. After several minutes, Joe finally found the resolve to break the kiss.

"I think it's time to retire in front of a fire," Joe said seductively, his breathing already accelerated. "I'll, uh, go outside for some wood."

Steph stepped to the doorway and watched the play of Joe's muscles as he lifted the heavy logs. Despite the chill in the evening air, Steph felt unequivocally warm. She wasn't even sure the fire was necessary, but Joe had planned out this wonderful surprise to the last detail and she was going to go along with every part of it. Thinking about what Joe had done for her brought to mind what she had said to Joe in the car about thanking him properly, and when Joe returned with the wood he was greeted with a smile so sexy on Steph's face that he almost dropped every last log. Joe quickly stepped over to the fireplace and busied himself with lighting the fire, trying to distract himself from thinking of all the things he was going to do to Steph to keep that smile on her face all night.

Once the fire was roaring, Joe motioned for Steph to join him on the rug in front of the fireplace. She immediately came over and sat next to him, pressing herself against his side. Joe wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought his mouth to hers. Steph placed her hands on Joe's chest and pushed against him slightly, breaking the kiss.

"I believe I mentioned some ways I was going to thank you for all this while we were driving in the car," Steph murmured.

Joe wanted this evening to be special for Steph, and he didn't think he could handle Steph doing what she had mentioned in the car, and still be able to concentrate on her. His control was on a very short leash as it was.

"It's your birthday, Steph. All of this is my pleasure. It's not necessary to thank me, or do anything but lie back and relax."

Steph slowly shook her head, sensuous delight in her eyes. "A promise is a promise, and believe me, this won't be any hardship for me at all." On the contrary, Steph thoroughly enjoyed the pleasure she brought to Joe.

Steph rose to her knees in front of Joe and pulled her sweater over her head. Joe's eyes darkened at the sight of the black lace demi-bra she had impulsively bought at Victoria's Secret as a birthday present to herself. Now, she was so glad she had.

"Wow, Steph," was all Joe could manage to say.

"You like it? It's a birthday present."

"And it isn't even my birthday," Joe sighed, his eyes still firmly planted on Steph's breasts.

Steph let out a brief laugh, not wanting to lose too much of the control she had gained with her striptease. Joe was hers for the taking.

Steph had dressed for dinner in a sweater and pants. Now, she reached down to undo the button of her pants, and then hesitated. Revealing too much to Joe might spurn him into action, and she much preferred him exactly the way he was at this minute, simply gazing at her with the desire plainly written on his face.

"I think we'll leave these on…for now. But that won't do in your case." Joe heard the hiss of the zipper on his jeans and was powerless to stop it. Steph had hypnotized him with the sight of her glorious breasts protruding from that scrap of black lace, and now she could do whatever she wanted to him…and he knew he'd enjoy it immensely.

Joe was already as hard as steel, so Steph gently worked his jeans and boxers off of him, being careful not to hurt him. When she was through, Steph subconsciously licked her lips at the sight of the treat in front of her and Joe's gut clenched. Joe was just as affected by Steph's appreciative gaze as she was of his, and the sight of that little pink tongue darting across her lips was the icing on the cake. It was all Joe could do not to shout "Hurry" at her like some impatient teenager. But Steph didn't need any prompting. She was anxious to taste Joe and inhale his familiar musky scent.

Steph was just as versed in the art of sensual teasing as Joe, and she demonstrated that now. Steph turned Joe inside out with her ministrations and when Joe finally came down from the pleasure of it, he could feel Steph restlessly shifting next to him and instinctively sensed her unfulfilled need. He'd take care of that.

"You truly are a wild woman, Steph. But I believe I mentioned something about taming you back in the woods this afternoon," Joe said as he trained his smoldering gaze on her.

"I'm not so sure that's what you really want, but you're welcome to try." Joe heard the teasing in Steph's voice and raised himself onto one elbow to look at her. Steph's slow seductive smile and the glint of sexual desire in her eyes made Joe's stomach drop. But when she laid back on the rug in total surrender, Joe was galvanized into action.

Joe brushed his lips against Steph's ear. "Ready?" he breathed in a low husky whisper. Joe felt the shiver of excitement travel through Steph and he reveled in her eager response to him. God, he wanted to taste her, to bury himself deep inside her despite the fact that he should have felt sated by Steph's hot mouth. Jot bit back his urges. He'd have everything he wanted, but it was Steph's birthday and after what she just did for him he owed her nothing but his best. Joe looked down on Steph laying there, waiting for him, her skin aglow from the light of the fire. Her breaths were already heavy with anticipation, her breasts rising with every respiration. Joe expertly opened the clasp on that sinful bra that had tantalized him and slowly parted the two halves to reveal Steph's breasts to his gaze. Joe figured he'd start there. Steph grabbed Joe's hair, shoving his head harder against her. Joe knew what she wanted, but he wanted the anticipation to build; just as she had done to him. He laved her with his tongue, before drawing her deep into his mouth. She writhed beneath him, her soft moans stirring something inside him. Maybe it was the smell and sounds of the crackling fire, maybe it was the teasing role-play they had done in the woods earlier when Steph had called him the Big Bad Wolf, but Joe felt wild, _primal_, a savage need for Steph beating at him as she lay writhing beneath him. He knew he wasn't going to be able to go slow tonight. He abandoned her breasts and quickly stripped Steph's pants off of her. It was wild and loud and both Steph and Joe reveled in every moment of it. Drained, Joe's heart beating frantically in his chest, he collapsed onto Steph, breathing heavily. Steph embraced his weight and stroked her hands down his back as they slowly drifted to sleep in front of the fire.

The smell of fresh brewed coffee easily permeated the small cabin. Steph opened her eyes and dreamily recalled the events of the night before. The dinner and dessert, Joe's wonderfully passionate lovemaking. Falling asleep in front of the fire, then being woken by Joe a couple hours later, only to make love again before moving into the bedroom. No wonder she was so tired. Joe was typically awake though, Steph noted wryly. She climbed out of bed and found Joe waiting in the kitchen with a breakfast of pancakes and fruit ready for her. She strode over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"You are the most wonderful man. Thank you."

Joe smiled at her. "You're welcome. How are you doing this morning?" Joe was worried that perhaps he had been too aggressive with Steph last night. But she was quick to reassure him.

"I'm wonderful. A little tired, but very happy," Steph answered.

"Glad to hear it. I guess it's time to feed our other appetite then," Joe said grinning.

They sat at the table where they had eaten dinner the night before. They both ate heartily, occasionally feeding each other bites of food. When they were finished, Joe hoped that now that Steph had been well fed she'd be more amenable to his latest suggestion. After all, the hike had turned out rather well.

"So, Cupcake, I thought we could go for a swim today."

Steph's mouth dropped open and she eyed Joe with a look filled with incredulousness and abject horror. "Are you crazy, Joe? It's October!! The water is bound to be freezing."

"Ach! We've had a few warm days here and there. Besides, ever hear of the polar bear club?" Joe asked grinning.

"Ever hear of the loony bin? We can get you the help you need you know." Steph retorted.

"What if I told you I'll make sure to keep you nice and warm?" Joe crooned seductively.

Steph was still feeling dubious. She wasn't sure at all about putting her body in freezing cold water, whether Joe had plans to keep her warm or not. Joe had thought of everything for the trip, down to packing an overnight bag for them with all the necessities. He must have packed swimsuits, so that wasn't an issue. Therefore, Steph figured she'd make one last ditch attempt to get out of this by broaching an area that no man would argue with.

"Don't you have to worry about shrinkage?" Steph asked, sparing a brief glance at Joe's groin as her eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Aw Steph, now you've gone and challenged me right down to my masculine core. And since I never back away from a challenge; you, Sweetheart, have just bought yourself a dip in the lake."

Not one to cower in the face of such masculine bravado, Steph turned her nose up and stalked past Joe to the bedroom to get ready for her swim. Joe's mouth quirked in amusement as he followed behind her.

When they got to the lake, Joe quickly stripped down to his swimsuit and ran for the water. He made a headlong dive in, surfacing a few seconds later. He shook the water from his hair, making Steph's heart beat a little faster. Joe all wet was definitely a sexy sight. In fact, she could just stand here and admire him the whole time they were here.

"Quit stalling Steph, and get your pretty little behind in the water. It's not so bad," Joe called out.

Steph mumbled a small curse at Joe as she took her turn removing her clothes. There was a definite chill in the air as she stood there in just her swimsuit, and she was beginning to think the water might actually be a retreat from the cold. She walked to the edge of the lake and literally froze when the first wave lapping on shore hit her toes, quickly absolving her of that notion. But Steph refused to flinch, knowing Joe was watching her and waiting to rib her mercilessly if she didn't go through with this. Taking a deep breath, she dove into the water and quickly swam to Joe before her brain could fully register the feel of the icy water on her skin. When she reached Joe, he wrapped his arms around her body, drawing her closer to him, enveloping her, sheltering her in his heat. He bent to kiss her, covering her mouth with his and plunging his tongue inside to find its mate. Steph eagerly brought her tongue to meet Joe's, and a low moan sounded from deep in his throat. Joe ran his hands down Steph's spine, tucking them under her ass and pulling Steph into him, grinding her against the place where his arousal was most evident. Shrinkage didn't appear to be an issue, Steph thought excitedly. On top of that, she was actually feeling grateful for the cold water relieving her now heated skin and the burning inside caused by Joe's kisses. Powerful lust surged through Joe until he thought his head was going to explode. But he couldn't stop kissing Steph, even with his body craving so much more. Kissing Steph was a pleasure not to be taken for granted. Together they stood in the icy water, embracing, until finally Joe felt the shivers racking Steph's body and knew her body was reacting to the cold water. Reluctantly, he lifted his mouth from hers and stared into eyes heavy with the same desire he was experiencing.

"Come on, Sweetheart. It's time to get you out of this cold water."

"I don't feel cold," Steph said.

Joe smiled. Steph was too far gone to even notice her obvious discomfort. He tamped down his own desire so he could get Steph back to the warm cabin where he could see to finishing what they had started in a more comfortable atmosphere.

"Maybe not, but your lips are turning blue and I sort of prefer the pretty pink color they usually are," Joe responded softly. "We really should head back to the cabin."

"OK," Steph said with a seductive look and Joe let out a strained laugh.

"I was thinking of a hot shower to get warmed up and to get the lake water off of us…but I see no reason why we can't combine the two," Joe said, accurately interpreting Steph's look.

Joe took Steph's hand and led her out of the water. They quickly dressed and made their way back to the cabin. Once there, they shed their clothes and wet suits immediately and headed for the shower. At first, they simply stood under the pulsing beat of the hot water while it loosened up their numb limbs. After a few minutes, Joe reached for the bar of soap, first lathering his hands, then sliding them over Steph's soft body as he washed the lake water away, lingering over her most sensitive parts. Steph leaned back against Joe's chest, swamped with the sensations Joe's hands were causing. Steph lathered her own hands, then turned in Joe's arms and stroked her hands over his chest and down his arms. She felt the ripple of pleasure run through his muscles.

When they got out of the shower, Joe insisted on toweling Steph off, just to have another reason to touch her soft skin. It seemed he could never get enough of her. Joe gently rubbed the soft towel over every square inch of her wet skin. She reached out and placed her hands on Joe's shoulders to steady herself. That slightest touch and Joe wanted more. He dropped the towel, lifted Steph into his arms and carried her to the nicest feature of the cabin, the king sized bed.

Knowing it was their last day there, they spent the rest of the day in that bed, with only brief respites during which Joe made them sandwiches and brought them back to the bed when they couldn't go without food any longer. Joe didn't bother with clothes and Steph watched admiringly as he strode to the kitchen in all his naked glory. They wore themselves out indulging all their lusty desires, and slept peacefully in each other's arms when they finally gave in to sleep.

Steph woke up the next morning just as the sun was beginning to rise. Normally, she would close her eyes and go back to sleep. She wasn't much of a morning person. Maybe it was the setting, or the wonderful time she had spent with Joe here, but she felt a strong urge to go outside and watch the sun come up. Steph got out of bed quietly, not wanting to disturb Joe, and tiptoed outside. As she was sitting outside enjoying the morning, she felt Joe come up behind her and lay a blanket over her shoulders.

"This is a little early for you, isn't it city girl?" Joe teased.

Steph scowled at Joe, although amusement shined in her eyes. "It is actually. But, it's so peaceful here I really wanted to come out and enjoy it one last time. And I have to say, you're disrupting the peace, Officer."

"Sorry," Joe whispered against her ear before he kissed her gently on the cheek.

"For a Jersey girl like myself, I can't believe how much I enjoyed being here. I really don't want to leave."

"Well, why don't we plan on coming back every year? A special place to celebrate your birthday. I'm sure it can be arranged."

Steph turned her head toward Joe and smiled at him with a smile as bright as the rising sun. "That would be wonderful."

"Good. This place means a lot to me too." They watched each other for a moment as memories of the weekend washed over them. Joe felt the familiar stirrings in his groin, and decided to divert his attention elsewhere. Common sense told him Steph could use a break after the excesses of the day before. "Why don't we go in and have some breakfast and then we can head back home. Are you ready to face the Trenton squad for another round of birthday fun?"

Steph laced her fingers with Joe's. "Ready."


End file.
